Anything
by littlebiglife
Summary: Kaoru would do anything to make his brother happy, even sacrificing his own love for Haruhi, so when an unexpected arranged marriage comes along, will Kaoru be able to shoulder the responsibilty of engagement all for the sake of his brother's happiness? Will his sacrifice be in vain as Haruhi's feelings grow for someone else? Kaoru x OC but not focused on.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, I know it's been a really long time since I visited this story. Truth is due to a series of events I was left extremely busy all of the past year and put off my writing. I ended up losing my inspiration for the story and abandoned it for a while. (obviously). But I was browsing some of my earlier works and came across this fic again, and rereading it I was hit with two things: 1. I did not like my writing style and 2: new inspiration. So I am currently in the process of rewriting the story. So Here is the revamped chapter 1. Chapters 2-4 will be taken down and reposted. With that said:**

 **Disclaimer: I still, and never will, own Ouran High School Host Club.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

"STOP THE WEDDING!" Kaoru and his bride looked back towards the entrance to the church in shock at the chorus of voices charging through. The host club sans Hikaru and Kaoru burst through the doors heading down the aisle, racing towards the not so happy couple.

"Mori! Grab him!" Kaoru heard Tamaki yell. The tall and silent teen ran towards him at an incredible speed, everyone in the procession too shocked to stop him. The last thing Kaoru registered before being hefted over a broad shoulder and ran out the church was his brother's smug grin and bride to be's wide, disbelieving green eyes. As Kaoru was being jostled over Mori's shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder how he had even ended up in this predicament.

* * *

"- and he just teared right up like a baby," Kaoru blinked owlishly at his brother, confused, the daze he had fallen into broken. He looked around registering the familiar decor of music room 3 and the concerned gazes of the five girls surrounding him and his currently annoyed brother.

"Kaoru? Hey, are you paying attention?" Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of his twin's face, drawing Kaoru's attention back to himself.

"Wha-" at the slight narrowing of Hikaru's eyes Kaoru quickly cut himself off, "O-oh, Hikaruuu, don't tell them that story, you know I hate it when you tell them stuff like that," he fell back into character easily, a foil he had so often portrayed it posed no challenge.

"Hmmph, you know I only do it because," here Hikaru brought himself closer to Kaoru, grabbed his face and drew it nearer to his own, "I love to see you embarrassed." Kaoru blushed, and looked away from his brother, over the shoulder of one of his customer's, Rina something or other's, shoulder, feigning self-consciousness. He vaguely heard the girls squeal, excited about the forbidden brotherly love act. Hikaru smirked slightly, whispering, " _Too easy,_ " into his ear before stepping back. The girls immediately swarmed him with questions,

"Ooh Hikaru! Tell us more about Kaoru! Please!" one called out sweetly, hands clasped tightly together in front of her as if praying the older twin would grant her wish.

"Yes, I agree with Hitomi-chan! Please Hikaru?" another called out, excitement shining in her hazel eyes at the prospect of learning more about the younger of the devilish twins.

Hikaru laughed slightly, an easy going smile spread across his face, "Of course ladies, only if its alright with Kaoru," he looked towards his younger brother, amber eyes daring him to refuse. Kaoru only waved in Hikaru's direction, signalling his affirmation. The girls squealed once more, turning their attention solely to the older twin.  
With Hikaru and the girls no longer posing a distraction to him, Kaoru felt the ball of dread that had been haunting him since he had woken that morning return twice as heavy. He felt sick looking at his brother and friends' smiling faces. It didn't feel right. It didn't feel like they should be smiling, like any of the girls should be giggling happily. _Everyone is too happy, why are they happy? The world shouldn't be happy today, today is not a day for joy._ Kaoru could feel it, something was going to happen and it wasn't good. He looked around at the other hosts and their gimmicks, feeling like it was all a cheap show. Fake and joyful.

Suddenly it felt like the room was closing in on him, the voices and laughter grew louder and more distorted. He felt sick. He couldn't take it anymore. Kaoru stood up abruptly, and the world started to spin.

"-and then he-" He grabbed hold of his brother's shoulder cutting him off, "Kaoru?"

"I-I've gotta go, not feeling well. I'll see you at home," Kaoru turned an left the table he was at. He took a few steps to the door before he quickly turned around and bowed towards the table his brother and customers were sitting at, staring at him in concern, "I'm sorry to cut our time short ladies, but I'm not feeling too well, I hope my brother will be enough entertainment for you all," he finished with a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

The girls quickly jumped to the defence, "No, no, no! It's no problem. Do you want one of us to take you to the infirmary? I think it should still be open," one of the girls, Hitomi, asked.

"Here, I'll go, sorry ladies, we can continue this tomorrow?" Hikaru stood, intending to follow his brother.

"No, it's fine, thank you though for your concern," he smiled politely towards Hitomi before turning to address Hikaru, "We can't just leave them alone, Hikaru. I'm not a little kid, so don't worry too much, I can take care of myself. I'll just head home early. _Plus Kyoya will be upset if we just ditch the girls and end two hours early_ ," he muttered the last part, low enough for only Hikaru to hear.

"Fine," Hikaru bit out, "I'll see you at home." Hikaru's reluctance at leaving his brother alone when he was unwell was clear as day to anyone with working eyes and ears, but Kaoru needed to be alone. Needed to get away from the world and whatever was coming. Kaoru turned back towards the door, making his way out with a quick explanation to Kyoya on why he was heading out early.

* * *

Finally, he was home. The limo ride back to the mansion had felt like it had taken forever, his chauffeur, Mr. Matsuda, had tried to make conversation with him but Kaoru had not felt up to it, giving only curt responses to the middle aged man, if any at all. Luckily Matsuda had caught on to his master's mood quick enough and left him alone for the remaining way back.

Thoughts of what could have inspired such a dreadful feeling inside him constantly sprung up, each worse then its predecessor.

 _Did something happen?_

 _Is dad's company alright? No, that's not it, the signs would have been there before, leading up to… whatever._

 _Is it Hikaru? The host club…?_

 _Did… did someone… die?_

Kaoru slowly approached the large mansion, his walk resembling that of a man off to his own execution.

The grand double oak doors swung open, a chorus of "Welcome back," meeting him as his twin maids greeted him. Sana, the one on the right, took his school bag from him, scurrying away from him and down one of the many long corridors to his left, long black hair flowing behind her.

"Is young master alright? You're home early," Hana, the remaining maid intoned monotonously, reaching for his school blazer.

Kaoru shook his head, signalling his wish to keep his blazer on, "Yeah, I'm fine, just a stomach ache," he lied, shrugging his shoulders with indifference.

"Do you wish for me to call a doctor or inform your parents?"

"No, thanks, Hana. I think I'm going to head up to my room," he replied beginning to head to the large stairway leading to the second and third floors, his and Hikaru's room was located on the fourth.

"As you wish," with her parting words, she retreated down the same hallway her sister had disappeared through earlier.  
Kaoru had fully intended on heading directly to his room but the sudden growling of his stomach cut his path short. Kaoru was admittedly surprised, the ball of dread sitting at what felt like the bottom of his stomach, had prevented him from feeling much of anything that day. Though thinking back on it he had skipped lunch due to not feeling hungry earlier, so it made sense his body was fighting for attention to be brought to its needs. Kaoru decided to take a detour to the kitchen.

 _I…I hope it's nothing to do with Hikaru. O-or even with Haruhi and him. No. I can't think like that! I gave up on her so he could have a chance! He's fine. They're fine. I ju-_

"…fuck, they absolutely tore the new line apart Kazuhiko. That little rat is sure enjoying his so called revenge," his mother's angry voice caused Kaoru to pause outside the doors to the parlor, concern etched into his face. Curious, Kaoru looked around the empty corridor, _Good, coast's clear_ , and pressed his ear up against the large mahogany door.

 _Little rat?_ He wondered what his mother was talking about.

"It'll be alright dear, you have a loyal following, they'll remain no mat-" whatever his father was about to say was cut off.

"Alright? No it won't be! Sales are tanking and I've lost two fashion show slots! At this rate I'll lose deals with major brands, I'll be reduced to an everyday brand!" his mother shouted, her voice beaming louder with each word. She paused to take a calming breath, Kaoru assumed, before she spoke again, this time her voice cold, "Hideo Okumura is a rat, but he's an extremely influential rat who has the gall to drag our name through the mud all because I refused his creepy advances on me! Whatever he says, the fashion world unfortunately does."

Kaoru heard the creak of a chair, signalling someone standing up, his father most likely as his mother liked to pace when agitated, "Yuzuha…" he began, "There is always… Eiji's offer…" his father trailed off, his reluctance evident.

His mother gasped slightly, "While he could… save my brand, there's no way we can accept his terms, we said we'd never do that to them."  
 _Do what to who? And who's Eiji?_

"I know, but they're older now, they might be more open to the idea?" his father sighed, Kaoru could picture him running a tired hand across his brow, "I hate it too but maybe we should genuinely consider it."

"I-I guess… We'll think about it."

"It may be for the best, Yuzuha."

"I know, I just didn't want to force either of them into anything, especially with that man. I've owed him before, nothing is ever as it seems with Eiji Nakashima."

"I-"

 _ ***Ping***_

The shrill noise of Kaoru's cellphone cut his father off. Hearing the muffled heavy footsteps of his father approaching the door to investigate, Kaoru took off running towards the kitchens, cursing. He'd only just turned the corner as his father opened the door, looking around in confusion.

"Huh… Must've been one of the maids passing I guess."

* * *

Leaning against the cool, pale yellow walls of the empty kitchens, Kaoru panted, trying desperately to regain his breathe. He clutched his phone in his left hand, glaring at it. _If only it was on silent, maybe I could have heard the rest of the conversation! Something bad is happening, this only confirmes it._ Realizing glaring at his phone would get him nowhere, Kaoru sighed before turning his phone on, glancing at the text. It was from Hikaru.

 _ **Hey, all of us are heading to Haruhi's after the club, if you're feeling better feel free to join, Mori-senpai and Huni-senpai are coming too. ~Hikaru**_

Kaoru smiled at the message, he was glad his brother was getting to spend some extra time with the girl he loved… even if it was with four other guys… and her dad. He thought about going over, but ultimately decided against it, he wasn't feeling up to it still and besides, _Best not to make it five guys and her dad._

 **Sorry, don't think I'll come, still not feeling up to it. Have fun and good luck! -Kaoru**

 _ ***Ping***_

 ** _Good luck? The hell do you mean? ~Hikaru_**

 **Nothing at all :) just tell the others sorry I won't be able to make it and say hi to Haruhi's dad for me -Kaoru**

 _ ***Ping***_

 _ **Whatever and sure, see ya at home ~Hikaru**_

Kaoru sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tucked his phone into his back pocket. Stretching, he headed to the closest fridge to him, opening it up and grabbing a yogurt. _Peach, my favourite_ , not that it helped his mood.

 _Damn, I hate not knowing what's going on. My feeling's only growing worse. This is not going to end well, I know it._

* * *

A week had passed since Kaoru had left the club early and Hikaru noticed his younger brother only got progressively spacier. He was a little worried but figured if it was anything important Kaoru would tell him, it was the way they were.

Speaking of spacey brothers, "Kaoru, wake up," Hikaru snapped his fingers in front of Kaoru's face.

Jumping slightly, Kaoru turned towards him, "Huh?" he asked, rather dumbly Hikaru thought.

"Class is over for the day, dumbass, not that you were even remotely present," Hikaru muttered, already headed towards the classroom door.

"Hikaruuu don't be mean. And anyways I was here all day, what are you talking about?"

Hikaru turned his head slightly towards his brother's whining voice, "I meant mentally, you've been like this the whole week, what's up?"

Kaoru shifted uncomfortably, refusing to make eye contact, "Nothing."

"Come on, everyone's noticed, even Tamaki. You know it's obvious when even he notices something's up."

"It's… It's really nothing, it's just one of my bad feelings," Kaoru admitted.

"Your mother's intuition? You've got to learn to ignore that, you're nearly wrong every time," Hikaru's voice snapped, _Honestly, how does he believe in such crap?_

"I'm always right!" Hikaru shot him a pointed look, "I'm almost always right!" Kaoru corrected.

"Tch. Stop believing in the old wives tales Grandma's always spouting, she's crazy, don't be like her," throwing his brother one final warning look to not mention his 'mother's intuition' again, Hikaru continued on his way, "Let's go, we'll be late and you know how annoying Tamaki can get."

 _The sooner we get there, the less time Haruhi spends with Tamaki alone._

* * *

Hikaru was inwardly scowling, here he was awkwardly making fake passes at his brother for the entertainment of their guests and all Kaoru seemed to be able to do was blankly stare at him. His brother was making a fool of him in front of their peers, _in front of Haruhi._ He loved his brother but really, what was his problem lately? He was making things so much harder on Hikaru, everyone and their dog kept coming up to him, inquiring about the health of his spacey brother. _Like hell if I know! And even if I did, what makes them think I'd share? Idiots._

Glaring into his brother's eyes with a charming smile on display, Hikaru grabbed him by his blazer and leaned down, mouth to his brother's ear, " _Kaoru, what the hell is wrong with you?_ " he whispered harshly, starling his brother.

Kaoru took a few seconds to register what was going on, quickly catching on, "Hikaruuu, d-don't do that! You know I'm sensitive there," Kaoru blushed, as Hikaru roughly pushed him back, glad his brother apparently had enough sense to play along.

Unbeknownst to the devilish twins' customers, Hikaru displayed his frustration with his brother's behaviour by continuously handling him roughly and whispering harsh words into his ear, all disguised as tender gestures and forbidden words. Hikaru smiled in satisfaction at Kaoru's inability to lash back. Unfortunately for Hikaru, this was hardly the first instance of his brother's strange behaviour. Ever since the day he had walked out early, Kaoru had seemed to have retreated into his own world, one even Hikaru was not allowed to enter.

As soon as the final customers had left and the club shut down for the day, Hikaru lashed out at Kaoru, "Alright, what gives? That was just embarrassing!"

"S-sorry, I've just kind of been a little out of it I guess," Kaoru muttered sheepishly, avoiding the concerned gazes of the host club. Hikaru just glared.

"Normally I would let it go as a one off kind of thing," Kyoya interjected, "But I agree with Hikaru, you're behaviour is off-putting to the customers. Simply put, we're losing customer's because of you," the Shadow king finished, his glasses glinting in the light.

"Kaoru, we're all worried about you," Haruhi put in her two cents, Tamaki faithfully next to her, nodding fervently in agreement.

Hikaru could only watch his brother try and deflect the concerns of the others, "It's really nothing guys, I ju-" Hikaru couldn't stand to listen to his brother's weak excuses anymore. Stalking forwards he grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him out the door of Music Room 3.

"Alright, fess up. What's really going on? No more excuses, no more lies, and defiantly no more of this 'psychic feeling/intuition bullshit." Hikaru bit out tersely, arms folded across his chest.

Kaoru, it seemed was also losing his patience as he glared back at Hikaru, "I told you. I haven't been feeling well. And so what if it just so happens to because of a bad feeling?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?! We tell each other everything, what is so different about this time!" Hikaru could barely keep his words from rising into a frustrated scream.

Kaoru paused as if thinking over his words, "I don't know what's wrong," he finally admitted, sounding for all the world, defeated, "B-"

"Fine. Be that way. I'll see you later when you're maybe willing to actually talk to me," Hikaru abruptly turned away from Kaoru, walking back into the host club's room. Just before he entered, he paused, his final words coming out in a biting tone, "You know, like brothers are supposed to." Hikaru didn't turn back to look at Kaoru once.

The remaining hosts were looking at him in concern when he came back without Kaoru. Tamaki stepped forwards, placing his hand on Hikaru's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Kaoru's just… I don't know. He just gets these feelings that something's weird and then he acts weird till it passes. He's usually wrong though."

Tamaki paled at Hikaru's words, "B-b-bad things will happen? Feelings? MOMMY! The club has been cursed! Kaoru can feel it in the air!" he sobbed, clutching onto Kyoya in fear. Kyoya only glared at Tamaki in annoyance.

"Get. Off. Of. Me. Tamaki."

Hikaru could only watch his senpai's actions with detached amusement, normally he'd be all over teasing Tamaki but… he just wasn't feeling up to it at right at that moment.

"Hey," came the surprisingly gentle voice from behind him. Hikaru glanced down at Haruhi from the corner of his to where she now stood next to him, "don't worry so much. I'm sure Kaoru will come around and tell you what's really going on," she smiled up at him. Hikaru blushed in response. _She always knows just what to say._ He returned her smile.

"Haruhi, would you… ah… would you mind if I hung out with you for a bit? I'm just not really feeling up to facing Kaoru at home yet," Hikaru asked, hoping she'd agree.

"Sure, I've got some errands to run, you can help." she graced him with a warm and understanding smile. Hikaru could only back smile as he followed her out the door, Tamaki and Kyoya still bickering in the music room.

"TAMAKI! THE ROOM ISN'T HAUNTED!"

* * *

Kaoru could only watch as his brother left him standing in the hallway alone. _Fine, if he wants to be that way. I can be just as petty. No, stop. Don't think like that, he didn't mean it like that._ Kaoru felt bad for arguing with Hikaru, they almost never got into fights. But Hikaru just didn't understand, he knew something was about to happen. Something bad and soon. His feeling of dread had reached an all time high today, he felt he could barely function. Anxiety seemed to have followed him around the entire week, but today it hounded him, tearing him apart from the inside.

He'd apologize to Hikaru when his brother got home, he couldn't stand fighting with Hikaru and the knowledge that he'd upset him made Kaoru feel even worse.

 ** _~Maybe you're my love! Kis~_**

"Mom? Why'd you call?" Kaoru asked, making his way to his limo, Matsuda already holding the passenger door open for him.

"Kaoru? Is Hikaru with you? I tried calling… but. Your father and I… We have something rather important to discuss. Please make your way home as soon as possible." Koaru hung up, staring at his phone. His hand was shaking. This was it, this was what the terrible feelings he had harboured were leading up to. His anxiety couldn't get any worse.

 _ ***Ping***_

 _ **Heading out with Haruhi, be back later. Tell mom ~Hikaru**_

He'd spoken too soon, it just got much worse.

Matsuda was already waiting for him and his brother at the entrance to Ouran. His chauffeur paused, looking over Kaoru's shoulder, searching for Hikaru, "Hikaru's not coming," came Kaoru's terse reply to Matsuda's silent question.

"Oh? Should I-"

"No. Just drive, Hikaru can be caught up later," Kaoru noticed Matsuda's reluctance. He knew the driver must have been informed it was crucial to pick up both twins, but he wouldn't have been informed why, "It doesn't concern him," Kaoru lied. _Hikaru, whatever this is, it's not something good, I hope you have a good time._ Even angry with his brother, Kaoru still looked to protect his brother's happiness, even if it meant shouldering the burden on his own for however long. _Hikaru just needs a few hours of happiness._

Much like the week prior, the ride back to the Hitachiin mansion was silent, except this time even Matsuda kept quiet, quite aware of the somber mood which had recently befallen the Hitachiin family. Kaoru was both grateful and hateful of the silence. He relished in it because he didn't feel like talking but he hated it because he desperately craved a distraction, one neither Matsuda or him were not willing to provide.

The walk to the parlour was somber, Hana silently leading him after greeting him and expressing his parents wishes.

"Good luck." was all she had to say before she disappeared down the hall, leaving Kaoru alone.

The tension seemed to grow as he grabbed the door handle. He paused. Inhaled. _It can't possibly be that bad, can it?_ Exhaled. He knew he was lying to himself. He opened the door. _Now or never._

"Hikaru, Kaoru thank-" his mother cut off her sentence as she realised only half of her twins were present.

"Kaoru, where's Hikaru?" his father asked, his words breaking his invisibility for a moment before he faded back into the background of the scene.

"Out with Haruhi." he stated, hoping he sounded as unworried as he was pretending to be.

"Oh dear, this might be something for the both of you to hear. Together. " Yuzuha began, uncharacteristically nervous. He knew it was bad news.

"What is it? Tell me, please," his voice faltered at the final word. He saw his mother's eyes soften in sympathy, "You know how poorly Hikaru takes bad news. Tell me, I-I can help break it to him, whatever it is."

"Kaoru… Well, as you know my latest line was not received as well as it should have been," Kaoru nodded, the conversation he had overheard came to mind, "The effects of that have been… they've been pretty bad as of late. Company stocks are falling and the line's been dropped by a few big names already," his mother continued, her voice soft.

"This unfortunately happened because I refused Hideo Okumura's advances, and of course being one of the top fashion critics he made sure to slander me and my work. Every thing he says the fashion world does," Yuzuha rambled, growing angrier by the word.

"It's ok honey," his father tried to calm her down, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. Yuzuha took a deep breathe, running a hand through her short spikes, mussing them up. It was the most disheveled Kaoru'd ever seen his mother, he noted detachedly.

"Recently an old colleague of mine, offered to help," Kaoru could just hear the but at the end of her sentence, "But he had a price."

"A price?"

"Kaoru, do you remember Eiji Nakashima?" Kaoru shook his head no. His father gave a slight smile before continuing, "Figures, you were very young when you last saw him. Nakashima-san is the owner and head of La Vie du Mode."

"The lead fashion editorial?" Kaoru asked, eyes widening.

His mother answered this time, "Yes, that one."

"Why is he offering to help?" Kaoru was suspicious, someone that big didn't just help others out of the goodness of their heart.

"Eiji, he's an old friend of mine," Yuzuha began, "He's very ambitious to say the least. He's been recently trying to expand into the fashion making industry."

"And he figures the Hitachiin name would be a good one to have under his belt?" Kaoru asked. He was starting to piece together the outcome of this story, but he was hoping against all reason and logic that he was wrong. His dread begged to differ. "Does he want you to sell him the brand name or something?"

"Not quite…" his mother trailed off. Kaoru noticed she couldn't look him in the eye anymore, "He prefers something a little more subtle, he's requested that Hikaru marry his youngest daughter. We have decided to accept his offer."

Kaoru's world came crashing down with those words. He couldn't believe it. An arranged marriage for Hikaru, just as he was starting to realize his feelings for Haruhi. Just as he was beginning to act on them. His brother would be crushed. Kaoru looked around at his parents defeated expressions. It appeared no one was satisfied with the outcome.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry, we didn't want to do this to either of you, but circumstance…" his mother trailed off, but Kaoru paid no attention to her, his mind racing.

 _An arranged marriage for Hikaru... An arranged marriage. So I was right, everything will change and for the worse. He loves Haruhi and I sacrificed my love for her so he could have a chance, only for it to be ripped away so suddenly. Life... is not fair, is it?_ He knew how Hikaru would react to the news, how he would lash out at everyone and everything. The thought of how poorly his brother would treat his fiancé was only a passing thought in his mind. His main concern was Hikaru and Hikaru's happiness.

 _No, it doesn't have to be this way. Hikaru can still be happy, he can still have a chance. I've already given up Haruhi, what's a little more?_

"I'll do it," Kaoru muttered, looking down at the ground.

Both his parents looked up at him in shock and confusion, "What?" they said in unison.

"I'll do it instead of Hikaru. I'll take on the marriage," he looked up, fiercely meeting their astonished gazes.

"Kaoru…" his mother began, concern etched onto her face.

"It should be fine, right? Neither one of us is set up to inherit either company or brand, it's whatever me and Hikaru decide to do. So, I'll do it," Kaoru stated, not breaking eye contact with either of his parents. He was determined to do this, he would make sure Hikaru was happy, was safe. He had to do it for his brother. He saw his mother smile sadly at him, understanding shone in her eyes.

"Alright, if it's what you wish."

"It is."

"Any other requests?" his mother asked him softly.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, just… let me be the one to tell him." Both his father and mother nodded, accepting his condition. Kaoru took this as his dismissal and left.  
He walked to his room in a daze, the results of his actions didn't completely hit him until he'd collapsed face first onto his bed, _Holy shit, I'm getting married._ Life sucked, but he'd done this to himself. _Do this for Hikaru. For Hikaru. For Hikaru…_ played like broken record stuck on repeat in his mind.

* * *

Hikaru felt relaxed after his day with Haruhi. They ended up at the supermarket, Haruhi had insisted because apparently there was a limited time 50% off everything sale that particular day and she wanted in on the good deals available. Hikaru didn't see why, he would have bought everything for her even at full price. It was no skin off his back. After shopping they headed back to her house, where they made dinner together, or rather she made dinner and he attempted to help with no success. Dinner was delicious and he was glad he got to enjoy it with Haruhi alone, her father hadn't come home till late that night, only catching Hikaru fifteen minutes before he planned to leave.

He'd kissed her cheek before he left, earning a deep blush from Haruhi and an indignant yell. He chuckled at the memory, elation bubbling up at the memory. In fact just thinking about Haruhi brought happiness to him. He wasn't quite sure what his exact feelings towards her were but he was sure he liked her. A lot.

He thought back to Kaoru, memory flashing back to the argument they'd had at school. The more he thought about it the more silly he felt. They'd both gone and blown things out of proportion. Hikaru still didn't think he should the one to apologize but he figured he felt ok enough to at least face his brother again. Maybe they could just forget about their earlier transgression and move on with their lives, each silently acknowledging their wrong doing and moving on. Hikaru preferred that solution to any heartfelt apologizes. When neither brother admitted anything was wrong, they could both easily pretend it never happened and move on with their lives.

Hikaru paused at the door, hand ready to open it. _Still…_ he hoped Kaoru had gotten over whatever it was that was bothering him, it was a pain to deal with. Hikaru began to doubt if he was ready to see his brother again, as the annoyance of the day faintly prickled at the back of his mind but before his decision could be made the large oak double doors opened. Stumbling inside, Hikaru hastily let go of the door handle once he'd regained his footing. He turned to glare at whoever had opened the door, ready chew them off. He was met with the sight of Sana, who only gave him a solemn look before bowing, quietly informing him that his parents wished to speak to him in the parlor, before she turned and left him to his own devices. For the first time since Kaoru's initial melt down, Hikaru found himself sharing his brother's foreboding feeling.

The trek to the parlor was long and tedious, at least it felt like that to Hikaru. It didn't help at all that the actual distance from the front doors to the main parlor was quite large due to the size of the Hitachiin mansion, but still. The journey felt drawn out to Hikaru, who was suddenly nervous. Reaching the mahogany doors, Hikaru stilled. _Deep breathes, whatever it is, it's not that bad. I mean, what's the worst they can do?_ Brushing off his unease, Hikaru opened the door and confidently strutted in.

"Mom, Dad, you wanted to see me?" he addressed his parents, both sitting in their respective lounge chairs by the large fireplace.

His father glanced at his mother, who only looked up at him and smiled at him sadly, "Yes, we did. Kaoru?" Hikaru finally noticed his younger brother standing off to the side, behind Yuzuha's chair, looking nervous yet sheepish. His anxiousness was suddenly back, tenfold.

"What's going on?" Hikaru demanded, worry gnawing at his stomach at what was about to come, looking towards his twin for reassurance, or anything to ease himself. _It can't be that bad, can it?_ His eyes met his twins smiling face,

"I'm getting married, Hikaru."

* * *

 **Note: I just went back in and fixed up some tiny errors I noticed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. This chapter took a while to write, but I finally managed. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read the story. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

"What do you mean you're getting married?" Hikaru practically growled, pacing back and forth furiously once the twins had retreated to their room.

"Exactly that, Hikaru," the bland way in which Kaoru shot back served to emphasize his down trodden mood at the news. _Not much I can do now, it was my choice. To protect my brother's happiness._ "But it's not like it's official yet, we haven't formally informed the Nakashima's of our agreement."

"Stop saying 'our' like it's your choice, dammit!" Hikaru spun on his heel, directly glaring at Kaoru.

"What do you know?" Kaoru's terse tone, left Hikaru speechless for a second. Good. "Exactly, besides it's not as if it's your marriage. You'd think you're the one getting married by the way your throwing a hissy fit," Kaoru laughed softly, trying to mask the full weight of what he had done baring down on him.

"What I know," Hikaru hissed, having gathered his wits back, "is that there is no way in hell you agreed to an arranged marriage. Face it your being forced, it's just not fair! An arranged marriage?! We have to fight it! What about you, Kaoru, and your feelings? Are you just going to let them take that away?!" his brother's shouts of rage echoed throughout the house. Kaoru only stared blankly at Hikaru, _As if you knew…_

Kaoru sighed, he was beginning to feel fed up with Hikaru's childish attitude, _if anyone should be throwing a fit it should be me! No, stop. Don't think that. You chose this for yourself, to spare Hikaru the pain. Look at how he is reacting to my marriage, imagine if it was still his own._ Kaoru shuddered at the thought.

"Hikaru, there are some things that are just more important than being happy at the moment."

"But what about love? Free will and all that crap Tamamki's always spewing?" Hikaru's gaze implored Kaoru's, begging him to see reason, "Look just say no ok? We'll figure this out, we always do."

"I can't do that Hikaru, this is important to mom and our family. I'll be ok, don't worry about it." Kaoru attempted to calm his brother down, "Plus why worry about love when it hasn't happened yet?"

"…" Hikaru was silent, Kaoru thought he'd finally lay off him. Oh how wrong he was, "How can you say that you idiot?! How are you just going to lie there and take this!"

"Because I have to!" Kaoru shouted back.

"You don't have to do anything! It's called a choice Kaoru! Make one!"

"One of us has to be responsible here! If I don't do it, who will? You?" at his brother's stricken face, Kaoru continued, "That's what I thought…" he finished weakly, coming down from his angry high.

"Kaoru..." his brother went silent at that, aware of the feelings the younger twin was trying to get over involving a certain cross dresser. Hikaru threw himself onto his bed and turned his back to Kaoru, further showing his displeasure at the current situation. _I never thought about marriage and all that but I always assumed we would be given a choice. It seemed so surreal with Éclair and Tamaki, but now that it's happening to Kaoru, I... I just have no words. Why is this happening?! Why are our parent's so selfish! Taking away our freedom, our happiness! I wish that I could take your place Kaoru, but I don't think I'd be able to handle it, honestly. If... if I'm honest... you're the better suited twin for this..._ "I'm sorry..." Hikaru whispered, ashamed of his thoughts.

Kaoru looked over at the slight sound of his brother's voice. He knew what Hikaru was thinking, knew that it would be so much worse if it was Hikaru in this position, as it was originally. With every second that passed, Kaoru became more resolute in his decision. He had done the right thing. He had to protect his family.

"Hey, Hikaru..." he ventured a glance in his brother's direction, watching as Hikaru shrugged in acknowledgement. "Let's keep this between ourselves. I don't want anything to change, because, well, nothing has."

"That's a lie and you know it." was all that Kaoru heard from his twin for the remainder of the night.

* * *

"Time to wake up for school masters!" Sana and Hana exclaimed, as one yanked the covers off the twins and the other pulled the curtains aside, letting in the brilliant morning light. Hikaru groaned, he'd fallen asleep in the curled up position he'd taken the night prior. Kaoru looked over, his sense of melancholy encompassing him. _What's done is done._ He continued to lie in bed, refusing to label it as lying in self pity.

"Kaoru, get up. We'll be late, not that it really matters," Hikaru muttered as he pulled his white button up over his shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Kaoru stretched, while rubbing the bleariness from his eyes.

"I, uh never asked, but who are you engaged to?" Kaoru felt the awkwardness exuding from his twin almost suffocate him.

"Keiko Nakashima, I think."

"Ah."

"Her father owns Mode da la Jour, the-"

"Fashion editorial, right," Hikaru cut off. Kaoru glanced back at his twin. S _eems like someone's still pissy from last night._ Kaoru merely sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he put finished with his tie and left the room, closely following behind Hikaru.

* * *

School seemed to drag on, the minutes easily mistaken for hours. With Hikaru more or less ignoring him and taking up all of Haruhi's attention, Kaoru was left alone. Even for all his popularity, people still didn't come up to him, for now he and his brother seemed untouchable in a different sort of way then they were. Where before they were considered cruel and cold now they were seen as above the others, perfection amongst mere mortals. Well at least that's what he'd heard some of the guys in his class whispering when they thought he wasn't listening. Kaoru thought it was stupid. For all their efforts to open up to others, it seemed to be destined for them to forever remain reclusive. This feeling was even further emphasized with Hikaru now shunning him. Kaoru sighed.

Thoughts like this plagued Kaoru's mind the entire day, never once releasing their hold on him. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved at knowing he'd been able to save his brother's heart and as an after thought, whoever the Nakashima girl was. But Kaoru couldn't do more for his brother, the situation with Haruhi, well Kaoru had served the ball but it was up to Hikaru to hit it back into Haruhi's court. With this in mind Kaoru allowed, for what felt like the first time in forever, a small smile to grace his lips.  
A light hand on his shoulder startled him out of his reverie. Looking to his left, his gaze followed up the line of the arm attached to said and, coming eye to eye with Haruhi's own worried brown ones.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She intoned, concern peppering her words.

Kaoru only shrugged, effectively removing her hand from his shoulder in a subtle fashion. He didn't need concern or sympathy, he had to be strong to get through this. Hikaru's glare piercing into him from behind Haruhi was also a slight motivating factor in his actions. She didn't seem to notice.

Noticing his avoidance of the question, Haruhi quickly changed tactics, "Feeling better today?"

"Yeah, it's all been sorted out now, no need to worry!" his false cheer was boosted by the tiny amount of genuine relief from earlier.

"That's good, we were all worried about you yesterday." her smile practically brightened the room, shocking Kaoru into a slight daze. _No. I'm over this._

Taking the seat next to him, she began to recount the ridiculous theories the host club had come up with after they all had left in an effort to cheer him up," Tamaki-senpai was going on and on about you being an esper, and now he thinks the music room is haunted. He refused to set foot in there this morning."

"Ah," Kaoru let out, letting her know he was still listening, forcing a chuckle.

"To be honest it's kind of annoying but I guess that's Senpai for you," Haruhi finished off, her fondness for Tamaki showing through. Kaoru must have put on a convincing act for Haruhi because she seemed to assume it was alright to proceed with her previous line of questioning, "Alright, what's really going on Kaoru? Everyone's worried."

Hostile and defensive feelings bubbled up within Kaoru, startling him for a moment as he tried to suppress them and answer Haruhi in a suitable manner without exposing anything. His saving grace came in the form of Hikaru surprisingly, "No need to worry Haruhi, Kaoru here," Hikaru paused to grab Kaoru's shoulder's from behind and lean onto him, "Managed to worry himself sick over nothing."

"Sick?"

"Yeah, but he's fine now." His hands on Kaoru's shoulders tightened to the point it was almost painful.

Hiding his scowl, Kaoru tried to play it normal, it seemed Hikaru was willing to play along as if nothing was wrong, "Hey, you think if we play it up, we can convince Tamaki to go as far as hiring an exorcist?"

The mischievous gleam in Hikaru's eyes was very real and Kaoru felt it as his brother's hand lost some of their grip on his shoulders, "Why Kaoru, that's a _great_ idea. I didn't think you had it in you these days." Hikaru's sniggering was a comforting sound to Kaoru, helping to convince him of his brother's eventual acceptance of the engagement.

Haruhi could only groan in response, "You guys better keep me out of it, knowing Kyoya, the exorcist they hire's pay will somehow be added to my debt."

"Well… we could somehow convince the exorcist to convince Tamaki," Hikaru started, trailing off.

"To lower your debt to appease the spirit," Kaoru picked up.

"It would be in your best interest to help us out, right?" The twins finished simultaneously, the promise of trouble flashing in their eyes.

"…Fine," Haruhi bit out grudgingly, "But if anything goes wrong, you better find a way to keep me out of it!" She huffed, her condition coming out as a second thought.

"Why Haruhi, you have our word," Hikaru purred. Haruhi scoffed,

"Like that's worth anything."

"You wound us, Haruhi," Kaoru's smirk spoke otherwise. Inwardly he was smiling, just like old times.

The bell signifying the end of classes rang, breaking off any further conversation that might have arisen. Grabbing his things, Kaoru made to exit the classroom and head to the host club, but a rough yank on his sleeve forced him back to his desk. _Hikaru…_ Haruhi looked back at them in confusion, pausing by the door.

"Kaoru." the serious tone in Hikaru's voice sounded foreign.

"What?"

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing. We won't mention it."

"But-!" Hikaru began to protest his brother's decision.

"Like I said yesterday, nothing changes. It's still just you and me, there's no difference." Kaoru refused to budge in his reasoning. He could see the frustration growing in Hikaru's gaze. The previously joyous mood rapidly dissipating.

"Fine," Hikaru bit out, slamming his shoulder into Kaoru on his way out of the classroom. Kaoru couldn't help but to suppress a sigh, as he began his slow exit of the room. He met Haruhi's concerned gaze as he left the room. She looked away quickly, face burning at having been caught eavesdropping on the private conversation. Kaoru was glad she had the tact not mention anything.

* * *

"Wow! Hikaru and Kaoru, you two make the perfect butlers!" one of the twins many customers gushed in heated admiration, "This Butler Café theme is great!".

"Why thank you, it's our pleasure to serve you ladies." Kaoru bowed, while offering to pour more tea for his guests.

"But Kaoru, the only one I want to serve is you," Hikaru cooed, grabbing his brother's face and turning it upwards towards himself.

"Hikaru... how I would love to be served by you and only you." reaching up, he grabbed his brother's shoulders, bringing Hikaru down into a taboo embrace. In the background amongst the squealing, Kaoru could hear Haruhi muttering about their act again. So prudish, he snickered at his thoughts.

 _ **~Kiss, Kiss fall in love! Maybe you're my love!~**_

Kaoru's cellphone startled him out of their forbidden brother's act. Glancing around in embarrassment Kaoru pulled out his cellphone and glanced at the caller ID, it was his mother.

"Sorry ladies, this is important, would you excuse me for a minute?"

"No worries!" One of his regulars, Hitomi cheerfully waved him off. Ignoring Kyoya's glare Kaoru moved to exit the music room, bring the cellphone up to his ear. _Whatever mom wants, it can't be good._

"HALT!" Tamaki pounced on Kaoru's back, "Kaoru! How can you leave your precious guests at a critical time like this?! These princesses needed to be cherished and pampered! I know you are of the devilish type but even this is too cruel for a devil!" Tamaki placed the back of his hand to his forehead, feigning a swoon, still hanging onto Kaoru's back. _Wow, boss sure is laying it on thick today._

" _Kaoru are you there? What is going on?_ " He could hear his mother's voice coming from the phone.

"Boss, let go, this is important," Kaoru tried in vain to shake off Tamaki, but his grip was like a vice. The more he struggled the tighter Tamaki's willowy limbs would clamp on. Neither noticed the lull in the Host Club as everyone stopped to watch the spectacle.

"What ever could be more important then these beautiful ladies?!"

" _Kaoru? Can you hear me? Hello? Is that Tamaki in the background?_ "

"Boss! Let me go!"

"How could you neglect-"

" _I'm sure you can hear me!_ "

"Boss!"

"-Not the behaviour of a true prince!-"

" _-important about the engage-_ "

The voices were all beginning to blend into one another, each no longer carrying any meaning to Kaoru.

"Tamaki! Let go!" The use of his first name startled Tamaki, causing him to slip off Kaoru's back onto the floor. Tamaki and the rest of the inhabitants of the room looked at the younger twin in slight shock, "Listen…" he began, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "It's my mom, she wouldn't call unless it was important. I really need to take this, so…" Kaoru turned to leave, nobody stopping him on his way out. Not looking back he didn't notice the look of extreme concern on Tamaki's face.

Closing the door behind him, Kaoru let out a sigh before bringing the phone up to his ear. He was greeted with his mother's voice frantically calling out to him, trying to figure out what was preventing her son from answering her.

"I'm here mom, sorry about that, Tamaki was just being, well, Tamaki," he interrupted her tirade of asking if he could hear her.

" _Ah, makes sense, that boy though charming, is quite strange._ "

"So, what'd you call for? I was in the middle of club hours." Leaning on a nearby pillar, Kaoru kept an eye for anyone in the vicinity.

" _It's about the engagement, the Nakashima's agreed to our proposal for you to marry their daughter instead, but they wish to meet with you. They were a bit suspicious as you can infer._ "

"Sure, when?" Kaoru did not feel nearly as nonchalant as he sounded. _Meet with me? Why?_

" _Well… right now. They're here at the moment, and Eiji Nakashima is not a man to be kept waiting. Would it be possible…?_ " To come now, was the unspoken question.

Kaoru sighed, missing any more of the Host Club would put him under more scrutiny then he'd like, plus Haruhi was bound to be suspicious after what she'd heard Hikaru and him discussing earlier, but… Did he really have a choice? "Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can. Twenty minutes or so work?"

" _Should be no problem, just… just be prepared._ " With that his mother hung up. Kaoru gazed at his phone in defeat, clutching it hard, _Nothing's changed._

When Kaoru walked back into the club room, he immediately headed for Kyoya, "Hey, I have to leave, something important's come up at home."

Kyoya glanced at him in slight disapproval but otherwise nodded affirmatively, "Alright, hopefully whatever has come up comes to a solution. But do try to not make a habit of leaving the club early, it is bad for business you see."

"Thanks Kyoya and no worries, I'll try not make a habit of it," weakly smiling at him, Kaoru set off to gather his stuff and let his brother know he was leaving. Hikaru only scowled at him in response not bothering to hide it from the customer.

* * *

Once more, Kaoru found himself standing anxiously outside the door to the parlour with no idea of what to expect. _Here we go,_ Kaoru took a deep breathe before pushing open the door. Inside were his parents and another couple. The man, _Eiji Nakashima_ , he noted as most likely, a tall and gruff man. He was imposing in his stance, even just sitting there, green eyes piercing, accentuated by his dark brown hair fashionably styled and full beard. Though obviously a handsome man, Kaoru thought he looked like a cartoon villain what with his overall appearance and imposing aura. The woman next to him, _his wife probably_ , she was too old to be his fiancé, held an elegant and regal pose but somehow managed to be meek in her disposition. Her presence was masked by her imposing husband. She had long, sleek black hair tastefully pulled back and demure blue eyes. She was beautiful but forgetful, a consequence of her meek character, a one in a million face lost in a sea of billions.

"Ah, Kaoru, good of you to make it," his mother exclaimed warmly thereby announcing his presence to the other occupants of the room, "I'd like you to meet Eiji Nakashima and his wife, Tohru Nakashima."

Kaoru bowed in respect towards the couple, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tohru smiled politely, albeit tightly while Eiji merely grunted in response. Kaoru felt as of the man's eyes were stripping him to his very soul, it was unnerving to say the least. Eiji turned away from him, instead focusing his intense gaze upon Kaoru's mother,

"Though I agreed, I just don't see why you insist on switching out who marries my Keiko, Yuzuha," his voice was deep and domineering. Kaoru was impressed his mother had learned to stand up to this terrifying man.

"It's just that we think our younger son would be a better match for your dear Keiko." Yuzuha's voice stood confident to those who weren't close to her, but her son could tell she was nervous through the lilt on her voice, "Our eldest, Hikaru, is ironically the more immature of the two. Frankly, I'm not sure he would be suited for marriage." Kaoru was shocked at the words his mother had spoken, for her to go belittling her own son and showing weakness in front of another family meant that she was really pushing for the marriage to go to Kaoru. The Nakashima's were obviously not very impressed.

"You don't know my Keiko to know who is better suited for her." Eiji Nakashima almost spat out, apparently his possible future father-in-law was not a man who enjoyed being challenged. Obviously this was the wrong thing to say as Yuzuha began to bristle.

"You don't know my sons, either, Eiji." the cool tone in which his mother delivered her line was positively frigid. Kaoru felt the temperature of the room drop, "We have already come to an agreement, I don't see why this is being further discussed."

"Because Yuzuha, this is merely a strange development. I am curious as to why you have insisted so vehemently that your younger son be the one to marry. Is it not traditionally the eldest? Even if they are twins, tradition is still tradition after all."

"I did not take you as one who followed tradition Eiji, given your past actions." Eiji's glower was almost tangible.  
Kaoru decided he may as well plead his case, it wouldn't hurt his chances looking at the way things were going now.

"Um, Mr. Nakashima, sir, if I may-"

Eiji sharply glanced over to him, "Quiet boy, the adults are talking."

His wife reached out and placed a gentle hand on Eiji's forearm, "Dear, why don't you let the boy speak." Kaoru noted that though her tone was meek her eyes said she was anything but asking her husband. Eiji merely sighed in resignation.

"Speak." Was the simple command. _Here goes nothing…_

"Sir, as Hikaru's brother, I can tell you he is unsuited to marriage as of yet. He is still immature and has trouble maintaining stable friendships," Kaoru felt guilty about badmouthing his brother, but it had to be done. As Kaoru opened his mouth to continue, Mrs. Nakashima raised her hand in a signal to stop him.

"Darling, why don't you and the boy discuss this alone? I'm sure there is much else to discuss with Mrs. Hitachiin regarding the result of this union," without waiting for a response Tohru stood up and beckoned for Kaoru's parents to follow her out of the parlour, as if she owned the place. The three exited the room, leaving Kaoru alone with Mr. Nakashima.

"So, boy. What is it you wish to accomplish by marrying my daughter? I heard that this change was on your request."

Kaoru could feel himself sweating profusely, "My brother… he, uh, he…"

"Spit it out, boy." _Might as well bight the bullet and come clean, this wasn't going well in the first place._

"My brother, he's kind of well…" Eiji did not look impressed with the stuttering mess Kaoru was presenting himself to be, "He's in love with another girl."

"Ah." _Well that's reassuring._

"Hikaru is more volatile, I guess. He'd be pretty rough towards your daughter, probably lashing out at her just because he can't be with…"

"With the girl he loves." Eiji finished, "And what of you?" _No 'boy' in there, maybe that means he's lightning up?_

"I-I'm not involved or interested in anyone, if that's what you're asking, sir," Amber eyes met harsh green eyes as Kaoru forced himself to make eye contact with the tall man and maintain it. Eiji's expression did not change.

"I can care for your daughter. Let my brother have his chance and take mine away instead. It'll be easier on us all. Me, my brother, and your daughter." Throwing all dignity and caution to the wind, Kaoru ended up begging, eyes pleading for the older man to take into consideration what he was saying. _It'd be so much easier._

Eiji walked towards Kaoru, taking large measured steps. He came up beside him, delivering a rough clap to Kaoru's right shoulder, almost sending him flying, "Alright boy, you've convinced me. Passion like that can't be faked. Though, should you mistreat my daughter, well, seeing as this was your idea, let's not try and find out." Kaoru shuddered, rubbing his shoulder, he was sure it would be bruised.

Eiji exited the room, with Kaoru following behind at a respectful distance. Making his way to the exit, Eiji was met up with his wife and Kaoru's parents. As the party reached the front entrance, Eiji turned towards Kaoru, "I like a man willing to take charge of a situation, though I suggest in future instances, try not to step out of line, boy." Kaoru realized he was talking about when he first spoke out. When Eiji's back was turned to him, Tohru stepped up and placed a hand on his own,

"Don't take it personally, dear, he's not very, er, warm," the regal woman stepped back, accepting her blue shawl from one of the maids. Without facing them she spoke once more, "I have left Keiko's cellphone number with your mother, I suggest you keep it. We will contact you to arrange a meeting sometime this week, I trust you will make yourself available?"

"Yes ma'am," Kaoru felt that refusing was not an option being presented to him by the Nakashima matriarch.

Tohru smiled, "Good boy," was all she had to say before she followed her husband out to the Mercedes car waiting for them. Kaoru inexplicably felt like a dog being praised for performing a trick.

Once they were gone, all three present Hitachiin's let out a sigh of relief.

"I'd forgotten how difficult he'd become in recent years," Yuzuha muttered, running a hand through her spikes.

"Recent? Hasn't changed much in my opinion," his father responded dully.

"That's because you met him after university, he was quite spirited back then, before he got into business politics that is." Kaoru didn't say anything, still trying to process what had just happened. His mother pat Kaoru on the back as she and his father retreated into the house, understanding he needed sometime to process the piece of work his future in-laws were.

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Kaoru looked up at his twin, who had just entered their room.

"…" Hikaru glanced over at Kaoru, his eyes inquiring as to the more mature twins' silence.

"Well? You still getting married to Nakashima?"

"...Yeah, it's official. Things are still being worked out, but the marriage is set." Rolling over onto his back, Kaoru turned away from his brother, choosing instead to look out the window. _It's really nice out today. Calm too... Why do I feel so calm? Must be shock, Kaoru reasoned, What kind of person would be raised by parents like them?_

"It's not too late," Hikaru began, "Nothing is set in stone, we... What's wrong Kaoru? This is too much even for you, are you ok?" Hikaru's anger from the day seemed to have dissipated.

"Stop it, Hikaru. Leave the marriage alone. I'm fine."

"Don't get so defensive, I'm trying to help. Why won't you let me help?" Kaoru glanced at his brother, the older twin was getting agitated again, his fingers twitching and voice beginning to rise. He chose not to answer, staring straight ahead instead. _Eiji Nakashima, I can't decide who was actually more terrifying him or his wife._

"I'm not being defensive, I want this."

"No, you don't. I know you Kaoru, so let me help you," Hikaru practically growled. _I can't Hikaru, because I'm helping you._

"The host club was wondering where you went today," hoping to get a rise out of his brother, Hikaru changed the subject.

"You didn't tell them, right?!" Hikaru started at Kaoru's sudden outburst. Hikaru looked at Kaoru's wild look,

"Of course not, you asked me not to. But so what if I did? They'd help get you out of this. Let me help you! Let your friends, no your family help you for once!" His voice was getting progressively louder, reaching almost the point of shouting at the end.

"No!"

"What is wrong with you? Lately you've been acting really weird." Hikaru crossed his arms over his chest, looking thoroughly unimpressed with Kaoru, "Look, we can tell the club tom-"

"No. Stay out of it, you don't know the situation, my reasons, or anything. Let it go, Hikaru." His voice left no room for argument, not that Hikaru picked up on it. _It's better if you don't know. Just let me deal with this in peace._

"I'm getting you out of this. You can't stop me. I'm telling the host club, they're going to find out one way or another," Hikaru spat out, the tension between them pulled at his very being.

"Hikaru. Just stop, please. Leave it. It's better this way. You have Haruhi, so focus on that. Maybe this will be my chance," Kaoru pleaded, pulling out every card he could, _Just stay out of this Hikaru._

"Fine," Hikaru sighed deeply in frustration, "but only because you're so weirdly desperate," Hikaru relented.

"..." The silence plagued the room, an awkward tension as had never been felt between the two before filled the air. They'd always been so similar, identical even, but now it seemed the two twins couldn't have been further apart.

"So… what happened after I left?" Kaoru asked trying to break the awkward air.

"Not much, same as always. Everyone was concerned for you though." Was Hikaru's curt answer.

"Ah." _This cannot be going any worse. I already feel so trapped and I haven't even met the girl yet. Why did I... No, I did this for Hikaru. He deserves to be happy. Family comes first and as long as I have a say, that will always be true. For Hikaru._

"Have you met the girl you're engaged to yet?" Hikaru's venture broke Kaoru out of his thoughts.

"Not… yet…"

"Hmm. Do you know when?"

"No, just that it'll be sometime this week. Not sure when," Kaoru appreciated Hikaru at least attempting to make a reconciliation effort, "Could you cover for during school and club hours if it comes to that?" Hikaru was silent for a while.

"It's only going to get harder the longer you wait you know?"

"Huh?" Came Kaoru intelligent reply.

"Telling the Host Club. They'll find out eventually, Kyoya at least, if he doesn't know already. Think they'll be happy with you keeping this from them?"

"I just... I need to come to terms with this as well Hikaru, it's hard on all of us. I just need some time."

Giving a sigh, Hikaru stood and went to ruffle his younger brothers' ginger hair, "I know... I'm just worried for you is all, this isn't something we've had time to digest." _I literally just said that Hikaru, Kaoru thought as he hid his irritation at being more or less ignored. What's there for you to digest anyway, huh? ... I really shouldn't think that way..._

Kaoru didn't feel like talking anymore, turning off the light, he curled in on himself under the blanket, "Night," he half halfheartedly called out.

"Yeah, night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow was this chapter difficult to write, especially the beginning. I had to rewrite it 3 times before I was even remotely ok with it, but I finally got it done. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, favourited, or even just read :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think! Also if you catch any errors please let me know so I can fix them.**

 **Disclaimer: I'd be lying if I said I owned Ouran High School Host Club, and last I checked, I wasn't a liar. So I don't own** **Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Three days, it had been three days and still no word from the Nakashima's. Kaoru was getting antsy. It didn't help that Hikaru was more or less ignoring him and when he wasn't, well, Kaoru likened himself to an emotional punching bag. Hikaru's frustrations stemmed from Kaoru's arranged marriage yes, but Haruhi was beginning to spend more and more time with Tamaki, a fact which only served to increase Hikaru's irritation. Salvation came that weekend.

 **~Kiss, Kiss fall in love!**

 **Maybe you're my love!~**

Kaoru groaned, the loud ringing of his phone abruptly rousing him from his sleep.

 **I see you come, I watch you go~**

He looked with bleary eyes at the blinking red numbers of his alarm clock. 6 _:37am._ Kaoru groaned, _Who would call at such an ungodly hour, it's Saturday!_

 **You never seem to leave me though**

 **So is this love or hate~**

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his right hand, he blindly reached out, searching for his screeching phone. His hand managed to knock over several items from his nightstand onto the floor and bed, his phone amongst them. _Why is the ringtone so loooouuud?_

 **We'll see you're making me crazy**

 **Inside my dreams, you're all I see ~**

Blasphemously muttering to himself, Kaoru finally managed to find his phone, fishing it out from under the tangle of covers it had fallen into.

 **Well, all I see is yo-~**

"…Hello?" He punctuated his greeting with a yawn, scratching the back of his head causing his already spiky hair to stick up even more.

" _Hello Kaoru-san, it's Tohru Nakashima, I'm glad I caught you awake, I have some things to discuss with you regarding the marriage,"_ the Nakashima matriarch's mellow voice glided out from the phone. It almost lulled him back to sleep. His amber eyes snapped open, alertness flooding his body as his sleep addled mind registered just _who_ was calling.

Tohru continued, " _Please come to Kira's Sushi House at noon come Monday, Keiko is free to meet then. I presume this will not be a problem?"_ Once again Kaoru was under the impression that though she was technically asking, she was not offering any choices. He _had_ to accept. _Looks like I'll be skipping school… and hosting again._ Kyoya was going to be on his ass, Hikaru even more so. He ran a tired hand raggedly down his face, a momentary lapse in the put together facade he'd been displaying ever since the arrangement.

"Yah, sure… I-I mean, yes, that's fine. Thank you," Kaoru self corrected, his tired state causing him to slip back into a casual tone.

" _Perfect. Thank you for your understanding Kaoru, our Keiko has an extremely busy schedule, please try your best to adhere to it. Take care,"_ He could practically hear the tight smile in her voice.

"Yeah…" his casual response slipped out again but before he could go to correct his mistake the line went dead. Kaoru glared at the phone, as if blaming it for his blunder. Sighing, Kaoru tossed the phone somewhere in the vicinity of his nightstand, he was too tired for this. He pulled the sheets he had kicked away over himself and settled back into bed, falling back asleep.

* * *

Kaoru sat at the restaurant table alone and bored. Two hours, he'd been there two hours and still no sign of Keiko Nakashima. _Is she even coming? Why am I still here?_ He was sat in the back corner of the restaurant by the windows. The table was secluded enough to offer a sense of privacy to the duo, if the other half decided to even show up. Kaoru sighed as he pick at the cuffs of his blue dress shirt. Taking a sip of water, Kaoru glanced out the window next to him, before quickly growing bored with the lack of anything to do, instead choosing to to observe his surroundings.

The restaurant had a red and gold theme going for it, its walls a deep wine colour with golden accents adorning it, reminding him of the Baroque period. The restaurant was surprisingly full for this hour of day but considering the class of the establishment he could safely assume it was mostly business meetings and luncheons.

The people in the restaurant were dressed sharply, men in tailored tuxedos and the women in expensive dresses or tasteful pantsuits. Some, Kaoru noted with pride, were of his mother's own design. Tired of observing the restaurants' decor, Kaoru began to commentate to himself on the fashion choices of the surrounding patrons, a mock fashion show in his own mind solely for his own entertainment.

 _Who to start with..._ he glanced around, eyes coming to rest on the woman three tables to his right. _What a wonderful entry to this year's pageant,_ he began, his mind producing an over the top voice, _the garish blue of her dress with those dazzling bright green accents would bring any peacock to shame. Oh look how she preens with praise,_ the dry comment ran through his mind as he watched the rotund woman reach up to fix her large up do, _but the peacocks won't be the only winners tonight, she must have had help with that hair. Look at it! Isn't it magnificent, I can practically hear the bees buzzing in that hive!_ Her boisterous laughter cut off any other critiques he had, as the wailing she called laughter made him cringe. Apparently her dining partner thought the same thing as Kaoru if the scrunching of his face was anything to go by. Continuing with his previous entertainment his eyes raked over the middle aged man on the wrong side of forty seated next to her, _Looks like Ms. Peacock's partner is bring sexy back, if sexy came in the form of mustard yellow tweed. His pencil 'stache further highlights the symmetry of his coat, what a marvellous display of geometrical ingenuity! Bravo good sir, bravo._

Taking a break from his impromptu show, Kaoru glanced at his watch, another twenty minutes had gone by and still no sign of the Nakashima girl. _Should I leave? I'm at the right place, right? No, Matsuda would never bring me to the wrong place and mom confirmed the meeting with Mrs. Nakashima so that's not it. What do I-_

 _"_ Soooo… Are you going to order anything cuz um… if you're not I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're having to turn away others which is bad for business so, I dunno, shoo." Kaoru turned towards the owner of the high pitched annoyed voice and came face to waist with one if the waitresses. He looked up, the waitress was a bottle blonde who looked flustered at having to come confront one of the customers. She was waving her hands in a slight shooing motion as if he were a pest she was willing to go away.

"I'm waiting for someone…" Kaoru squinted at her name tag, "…Megumi-chan."

She only scoffed in response, "Listen kid, by the looks of things your date stood you up and as you're currently not a paying customer, scram."

"Technically I am a paying customer, this table was reserved and paid for," Kaoru pointed out, "Also shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, more courteous to customers? You're kind of giving a bad rep to this place?" He raised an eyebrow at her to emphasis his point.

"Listen kid-"

"Kaoru, it's Kaoru not kid," he interrupted her. He was trying to prolong the conversation with his volatile waitress as she was the only thing of interest at the moment. He'd take any form of entertainment he could get. He'd never get those two hours back, might as well make something of the remainder of the time he spent waiting.

"Fine, Kaori- she amended.

"Kaoru."

"Kaori, I'm just doing my job, so either order something or leave." Kaoru narrowed his eyes at her, _Alright, that one was on purpose, no way she misheard my name._

"Do you even know who you're talking to at the moment?" Maybe if he tried namedropping he could scare her. He and Hikaru always found it amusing to scare staff with their family name, it was always funny to watch them scramble around trying to suck up to them after treating them rudely, not realizing who they were dealing with.

"Nope, and I don't care. You're not the first rich kid to grace these walls and certainly won't be the last. Now, what will you be having?" She looked pointedly at him, silently daring him to order or get out.

Kaoru sighed in defeat, "I'll have the green tea," _Best to just get something to drink, would be rude of me to order food without Keiko. If she ever gets here that is…_

"…Anything to eat?" Megumi looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Not yet."

"Fine, be right back." She huffed and turned around, walking haughtily to the next table. Kaoru watched amused as her rude demeanour instantaneously melted away into a much more cheerful disposition. Kaoru hoped his shitty waitress would come back just to relieve him of his boredom.

Ten minutes passes and neither his fiancé or shitty waitress showed up. Each time the front door opened Kaoru would look up hopefully only to be disappointed each time as they were all led away to be seated at different tables. Kaoru became further discouraged every time a customer arrived that wasn't his fiancé.

The bell on the front door chimed once again, signalling the arrival of another customer, Kaoru did not look up. _What are the chances, she hasn't shown up yet._ Kaoru pulled out his phone, checking for any texts or voicemails that he might've missed telling him the meeting was cancelled or postponed. He ignored the clicking of heels approaching him.

"Are you Kaoru Hitachiin?" Kaoru looked up from his phone at the sound of a female voice. He was met with the sight of teenage girl with long brown hair and cool green eyes. Looking her up and down Kaoru could only think of one word befitting her, _Expensive…_ and coming from Kaoru, that said a lot. From her jeans to her blouse to her makeup, everything just screamed money. Everything was designer made and professionally done. _And nothing from the Hitachiin brand,_ Koaru noted wryly. He noticed the girl staring at him expectantly, _Oh!_

"Y-yes, that's me. Keiko Nakashima then?" The girl, Keiko, only nodded, before placing her designer bag next to her on the floor and promptly sat down across from him. No other words were exchanged. Kaoru felt awkward just sitting there in silence, he chanced a look at Keiko but she seemed perfectly fine sitting across from him in silence, slightly glaring at him.

Kaoru couldn't take it anymore, "So er… was there a change in the meeting time I wasn't made aware of?" He ventured, cautiously bringing her tardiness to light.

"No."

"Oh." Was all he stated. _Well isn't that nice. No apology, not even an excuse._ Luckily he was saved by Megumi gently placing his green tea in front of him,

"Here is your green tea. Are you ready to order yet, sir, ms?" Megumi smiled politely. Kaoru glanced in confusion at her change in demeanour but noticed her attention was solely on Keiko. _Maybe she's a regular? Nah, probably has some type of influence here or something…_

Keiko didn't even glance at the menu nor the waitress, "Surprise me," her unimpressed gaze was solely on Kaoru.

Megumi shifted her gaze onto him, waiting for him to finally order, "Um… I'll have the house special sushi platter."

"Right. Be right back." Megumi wrote their orders down before sauntering off directly to the kitchens, not wasting anytime as she had earlier with his order of green tea.

Keiko cleared her throat, bringing Kaoru's attention to her, "Tomorrow I'm free for a few hours. My rehearsal was cancelled so you'll be taking me out on a date to a place of your choice. I don't care where, just make sure it's tasteful, got it?"

"Excuse me?" His voice was coloured with disbelief. Kaoru couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"Tomorrow at 4:30 _you will be taking me out on a date_ ," she demanded, "I thought I made that pretty clear."

"I'm busy tomorrow though, can we reschedule?" Kaoru was shocked when his request was met with a frosty glare.

"No. Listen tomorrow is the only day I have free. I don't care what you have tomorrow, is it life or death?" She asked, pointedly looking at him.

"N-no… but it's an engagement I have to honour," he said, thinking of the Host Club and all the hours he had missed.

"Then it doesn't matter. If you haven't forgotten, _this too is an engagement you have to honour._ "

"Can't you reschedule?" Kaoru implored, he failed to see what was so pressing that _he_ had to be the one to rearrange his entire schedule to suit her demands.

"No. I have orchestral rehearsals followed by solo rehearsals. I'm going on tour in a month so I can't reschedule anything, not that I would even if I could. My career is far more important than any school activities you have going on." _What the hell? Who does she think she is?_

"Career? You're sixteen," Kaoru chose the safest option in her speech to continue, trying to avoid a full blown argument. Apparently this was not the safe choice as evident by her now positively frigid demeanour,

"Yes, career," she bit out, "I'm an upcoming concert pianist, as you would've known if you'd done even the slightest bit of research." Her words were clipped.

Kaoru decided to instead press on the issue of rescheduling, "I'm sure the others would understand if you had to postpone a practice," his voice was calm as he tried to reason with the Nakashima.

"Did you not just hear a word of what I said?" She raised a perfectly plucked brow at him. _What is this girl's deal?_ Kaoru was quickly loosing his patience.

"Ever hear of compromise?" he asked blandly, his own eyebrow raised in an unimpressed fashion.

Keiko practically glowered at him, "I don't do _compromises._ " Kaoru looked at incredulously,

"Seriously?"

"Did I stutter?" Kaoru had no answer to that. His silence was answer enough apparently as Keiko continued,

"Listen," she began leaning slightly back in her chair, her position making it seem like she was looking down on him, "My family isn't the one in trouble. Last I checked the Hitachiin's need this union far more then my family does so I suggest you listen and listen closely. I don't care about you or your activities or anything like that so put any ideas of compromise out of your pretty little head and get this straight," here she slightly paused as if allowing Kaoru time to prepare himself for her obvious incoming threat. _She looks like a yakuza boss brokering a deal_ Kaoru thought, "If you don't do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, I will end your mother's career so fast you'll be wearing a paper bag before the end of the week."

Kaoru could only stare dumbly at her.

"Good. So we have an agreement, pick me up from St. Lobelia's at 4:30," she took his silence as agreement. _What the hell have I gotten myself into? No, this is for Hikaru. If_ _this_ _is what was waiting for him, then I'll gladly take his place. Just… just be happy Hikaru._

The two fell back into a tense silence, only broken momentarily by Megumi placing their food in front of them almost immediately after. _How long was she standing there for…?_ He couldn't help but wonder. They ate quickly and once done, Keiko promptly stood up, thanked him stiffly and bid him farewell, leaving Kaoru with the bill.

 _How can someone be so horrible?_ Kaoru groaned as he pictured his future with that-that monster. _'I don't do compromise.'_ "What the hell…?" Kaoru wondered the last part out loud, watching Keiko's back as she walked away with a flip of her long brown hair, heels clicking and silver hair ornament glinting in the low lighting of the restaurant.

A low whistling next to him forced him to stop gawking at his fiancé's retreating back. He glanced from the corner of his eye to see Megumi standing next to him, "Bet you wished she stood you up now, huh?"

She kept hold of the bill, "Tell you what, it's on the house today. Think you deserve it after _that_ ," Megumi stated, pointedly looking at where Keiko had just left the restaurant.

"Tell me about it…" he murmured.

"You need better taste in women, kid. Pretty is not enough to keep up a relationship, case in point," she gestured to Keiko's seat. Kaoru could only sigh as he stood up, set to leave. Megumi only watched him leave in slight concern, choosing not to say anything else.

 _I regret ever agreeing to marry the monster, but at least Hikaru won't have to deal with her... Oh god, imagine what that would have been like! I have to do what I can to keep Hikaru happy, no matter what happens. I can... I think... possibly... on the off chance... like Nakashima if I get to know her?_ Even his thoughts sounded doubtful. He solemnly walked back to the parked vehicle; Matsuda had waited outside with the limo for the entire duration of his meeting with Keiko Nakashima.

It was in a moment of weakness, isolated from the world in the back of his limo, with no one to judge him or his thoughts, that he allowed himself to curse Hikaru and his situation and everything that was generally his life at the moment. He was instantaneously flooded with guilt, _how could I think like that?! Isn't my family the reason I chose to do this? Keep it together Kaoru, keep it together. It's only 'till death do us part, right?_

* * *

Hikaru groaned into his hands. All day, _all day_ people kept coming up to him asking him _where Kaoru was, how Kaoru was, was Kaoru sick, blah blah blah…_ Hikaru wanted to scream at them all to leave him alone. Kaoru was fine, probably off having a _great time_ , while Hikaru was stuck at school having to cover for his brother who so desperately wanted his engagement to be kept secret. _Stupid engagement, ruining everything._ Hikaru rolled his eyes.

 _Stupid engagement._

 _Stupid engagement._

 _Engagement._

 _Engagement._

The word kept rattling around his mind, until it finally sank into him. His _brother_ was _engaged._ The truth of the matter had not sunken in for Hikaru up till now. Horror dawned on him as he realized his brother's freedom was being sealed away, forever.

He knew why the engagement was established in the first place; his mother's designs weren't selling due to a scathing review by a scorned admirer who just so happened to be one of the top fashion critics in the world and she needed to get back into the designing world's good graces. The opportunity to save her brand happened to come to light when Eiji Nakashima had offered to save her career in exchange for the engagement between his daughter and Kaoru. Kaoru had accepted, no doubt the good of the family in mind when he accepted his fate. _I wish there was something I could do to help get him out of this..._ but even as he thought about what he could do to help his brother he couldn't help the traitorous feeling of relief. As much as he wanted to help his brother, he wouldn't sacrifice his own freedom and take his brother's place.

Frankly, he just wasn't that selfless.

Guilt washed over him in waves, flooding his being and washing out all his senses. Yet he wouldn't- no, couldn't do anything. Not alone.

"-ikaru? Hikaru? Hey, class is over, time to go," Hikaru felt himself being lightly shaken, the motion breaking him out of his guilt ridden thoughts. Looking up he was met with concerned large brown eyes. _Haruhi…_

"O-oh, right. Let's go," Grabbing his bag, Hikaru tried to make his exit nonchalantly. Reaching the door to the classroom, he looked back expectantly Haruhi who stood frozen by his desk,

"You coming?" He asked, pointedly looking at her and then to the door. At her hesitant nod, Hikaru turned and exited the classroom, making his way to Music Room 3, mentally preparing his excuse for Kyoya, _though it's pretty useless, he probably already knows. Tch._ Had he turned around, he would have seen the concerned glances Haruhi shot him and his brother's empty desk. He would have known that she didn't believe the lie that he'd fed her that morning, that Kaoru was simply ill.

"Y-yeah, coming."

* * *

"Hikaru, correct me if I'm wrong but you seem to be missing your other half?" Kyoya intoned, not looking up from his laptop. Hikaru tensed up,

"Kaoru's out sick." Hikaru replied, his answer coming out more harshly than intended. He'd been repeating the same line over and over again, lie after lie. It left a bitter taste in his mouth when all he wanted to do was let the Host Club know what was going on.

"Right." Kyoya shot him a knowing look laced with disappointment. _Yeah… He knows…_ "Well, tell him to get better and soon, we _are_ loosing business."

"He _has_ been missing a lot lately…" Haruhi murmured more to herself than to anyone in particular. Hikaru had to physically restrain himself from bristling, he was bursting at the seams, the words of his brother's engagement on the tip of his tongue. Yet he couldn't say anything, he owed his younger brother that much courtesy at least.

"Yeah well, when Kaoru gets sick it usually takes him out for a while, this is pretty normal behaviour for him. Just leave it alone, he'll be back to himself in no time," _I hope._ "Anyway, isn't it about time we start?" Hikaru broke free from the group and took his position, ready to greet the first customers to arrive. Haruhi and Kyoya followed soon after, each taking their own respective positions. Kyoya glanced back towards the windows near the back at their strangely silent King,

"Coming Tamaki? The guests will be arriving soon," Kyoya prompted, breaking the King out of whatever weird thoughtful trance he had fallen into.

Shaking his golden head, Tamaki gracefully glided over to the remaining hosts, taking up his own position, front and centre. All in all it seemed Tamaki had returned to his usual exuberant self, yet Hikaru didn't miss the serious look Tamaki had shot him when he passed by him. The look went as quickly as it had come, causing Hikaru to wonder if he had imagined it. _There's no way Tamaki of all people would know anything is up, he's too oblivious… Right?_ Assured by his own thoughts, Hikaru dismissed any worries he had about Tamaki, instead choosing to place a charming smile on his face as the doors to Music Room 3 opened up.

"Welcome~!"

* * *

"Ah, my beautiful princesses, it pains me to say but our time has come to a tragic end," Tamaki sighed, eyes glistening with tears, "I do hope you choose to join me tomorrow so that I may bask in your beauty once again," he gripped the hand of the nearest girl, pulling it close to his lips.

"O-of course Tamaki!" She stuttered, her face flaming red.

"Then I shall look forward to it Chiori-san," he kissed her knuckles lightly and handed her a rose. With a blush, the last customer took it and exited the room in a flustered state, a dazed smile adorning her face. Tamaki exhaled, allowing his act to drop as he watched in satisfaction as another pleased customer left the club room.

"Well, that's the last of them," Haruhi stated monotonously once the door shut,"You really went all out today Senpai," she directed her gaze to him. _My sweet Haruhi noticed me!_

 _"_ Ahhhh Haruhi~!" Tamaki went off into his own world of bliss,

 ** _'_** ** _Tamaki-Senpai, I noticed you sweet talking all those other girls so much today!' Dream Haruhi huffed cutely, arms crossed over her yellow Ouran uniform._**

 ** _'_** ** _Dearest Haruhi, fear not, my attention is all yours," Dream Tamaki spoke suavely, kneeling in front of the normally surely brunette._**

 ** _'_** ** _Oh Tamaki!' Dream Haruhi sighed, falling into his arms. Dream Tamaki caught her, twirling her around lovingly in a field of beautiful flowers that had suddenly appeared,_**

 ** _'_** ** _My attention has always been on you. Only you' Dream Tamaki spoke, his voice becoming sultry as he leaned forwar-_** _WAIT! STOP!_ Tamaki broke out of his mind's theatre in a panic, _What kind of father am I to be having these impure thoughts about my daughter?!_

 _She's not really my daughter though is she?_

Tamaki shook his head vigorously as if physically dispelling all of his thoughts. Smacking his cheeks roughly, he tried to lead himself away from his current trail of thought.

"Tamaki-Senpai is being weird again I see," Haruhi's words cut through him. _Weird?! AGAIN?! My Haruhi thinks I'm weird?!_ Tamaki fell into despair, retreating to a dark corner of the room, mushrooms appearing mysteriously around him. The remaining three hosts ignored him, quite used to his dramatic behaviour.

Though currently in the midst of despair, Tamaki wasn't as far gone as the others thought he was as he silently listened to their conversation.

"Geez, I'm beat. I don't know how you guys host all alone. And here I thought it was hard before when there was two of us," Hikaru complained, casually mentioning Kaoru, as of his absence was of no concern. Tamaki observed Hikaru closely, watching as the boy fidgeted on the spot, obviously wanting to leave but holding himself back. _He's anxious…_

He watched Haruhi drop all unconcerned pretences, "Are you ok, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Hikaru's answer was forced, at least it seemed so to Tamaki. He squatted in his corner, absentmindedly prodding a mushroom, watching.

"Well with Kaoru not here, you were kind of thrown to the wolves there," Haruhi mentioned, referencing the way the girls had thrown themselves unto Hikaru with pity and condolences for the ailing younger twin and his grieving brother. It'd been a bit overwhelming, even Tamaki had to admit that. Those girls practically mauled Hikaru with sympathy.

"Nah, I'm getting used to it," Hikaru replied, referencing the other's growing absence.

"Do tell Kaoru to try and not make a habit of it," Kyoya spoke, entering the conversation himself, "I believe I already told him so, but he seems to have not listened."

"He can't help it, he's sick," Hikaru was quick to defend his brother, not too unusual Tamaki noted, but the force behind the statement was over the top, even for the quick tempered Hikaru.

"Hmm, yes I suppose personal matters can't always be under control," Both Tamaki and Hikaru noticed the way Kyoya had avoided the term 'sick'. _Seems I'm right after all…_

Hikaru feigned a cough, uncomfortably shifting his weight under the combined gazes of Haruhi and Kyoya, "H-hey, I'm going to head home, check on Kaoru and all that. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hikaru made a quick exit, not too out of character for the brash twin, Tamaki thought, _but still…_

"What's up with him?" Haruhi pondered, staring at the spot Hikaru previously occupied.

"I wouldn't worry about him too much," Kyoya stated.

"To be honest," Haruhi started, trailing off a bit at the end, as if contemplating whether or not she should say what she wanted to next, "…I'm more worried about Kaoru, he's been acting weird ever since _that_ day." Tamaki knew which day she was referencing, the day Kaoru had first acted strangely all those weeks ago.

Haruhi continued, "I'm not really buying the whole sick excuse."

"So you've caught on too," Kyoya stated more than asked.

"What's going on, Senpai?" She asked, addressing Kyoya.

He looked down at her with an almost sad look in his eye, "It wouldn't be my place to tell you." Haruhi huffed in indignation,

"We're his friends, I think that automatically makes it our business."

"Some things-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki cut off his best friend, smiling ruefully, still crouched in his corner.

"Tamaki-Senpai?"

"Tamaki…" Kyoya trailed off, a warning tone evident.

"Just think about it Haruhi, it's more obvious than you think." The smile turned sardonic. The events of the past few weeks were all too familiar to Tamaki.

"…" Haruhi looked positively adorable standing there as she thought hard, mind racing to come to the conclusion Tamaki had played out before her. The absences, the mannerisms of both Kaoru and Hikaru, the anger, the frustration, the distance put between Kaoru and them.

"I don't understand…" Haruhi finally said, failing to reach the _oh so obvious_ conclusion Tamaki had come to.

"Why Haruhi, don't you hear it?" He stood up, coming to his full height to look down at Haruhi with something akin to pity in his eyes.

"Hear what? I don't get it Senpai," Haruhi bit out, she was getting frustrated not being able to see what was wrong with her friend.

"Why, wedding bells of course," Tamaki's smile turned into one of false joy. Kyoya looked at him in shock at first, before a look of understanding flooded over his eyes.

 _Yes, it was the same wasn't it? It was Éclair Tonnerre all over again. Their dear friend Kaoru was getting married…_ His fists clenched at his side, fake smile still in place.


End file.
